


Это будет тебе уроком!

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Penguins, Punishment, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Кинк: Порка
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020





	Это будет тебе уроком!

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: Порка


End file.
